Not the way it's supposed to be
by kiwikid
Summary: When the Bob Whites are invited to test rides in a new amusement park they are unaware they are being manueuvered by parties who want to alter one Bob whites life having either positive or negative results.
1. Chapter 1

**Not the way it's supposed to be… A Trixie Belden story**

Part 1 of the tangled web

The Bob Whites get the opportunity to test rides in a new amusement park not knowing that they are being maneuvered by different people whose plans will change one Bob Whites life forever for either better or worse.

Daniel Mangan rode Spartan through the quiet preserve relishing the opportunity to be alone. He'd been in Sleepyside all of 6 weeks now and was just beginning to settle into the lifestyle. It was different to the City and certainly different to the streets.

4 months with the gang the Cowhands had left what Dan thought was an indelible stamp on his heart. Coming to this small town was a new beginning in more ways than one. He was getting to know a relative that had been a stranger in his life, William Regan, Regan to the other Bob Whites and Uncle Bill to him. The 22 year old groom was not a great deal older than Dan . He was firm with Dan setting tough boundaries. Not that Dan blamed him for that after all he only knew ex cowhand Daniel Mangan and not Dan as he'd once been. He stopped Spartan looked around and carefully took out his wallet. Flipping it open he looked at the only photo he had of his mother.

Dan put his head in his hands remembering when the photo was taken. Uncle Bill was gently trying to prod details of his sister from Dan. But all he got was a surly grump. Dan felt sorry for that, he just wasn't ready to talk about that former life with his Uncle. There was so much his Uncle Bill didn't know but Dan nursed his pain in silence not ready to tell anyone about the thoughts in his heart. Dan rubbed his eyes feeling tired again. It had started about 1 week ago this feeling. He'd just be doing something ordinary when he'd come over all tired. His Uncle Bill had noticed and told him it was probably just adjustment to things in Sleepyside. Dan dismounted from Spartan feeling the urge to just curl up and sleep. He better make his way back to Maypenny's, maybe something to eat would make him feel better.

Walter Maypenny returned from his patrol to find 6 Bob Whites clustered around his cabin. Trixie presented him with a jar of preserve while the boys dismounted to help him to stack wood. "We came to see Dan", Honey told Maypenny. "He'll be glad to see you, Walter replied., "should be back anytime now". The others continued to help the old woodsman. Time went on and Walter Maypenny frowned, "Daniel should have finished his patrol", he stated. "Maybe he got lost or had a problem with the horse", Brian replied calmly. Maypenny didn't look convinced. "He's got good at navigating these woods and Bill reckons he took to riding just like that", Maypenny snapped his fingers." If it wasn't for the fact he fell off Suzie that time Bill said he might suspect Dan's ridden before". Not that the boy will actually tell him about anything in the past," Maypenny sighed. "He's still getting to know his Uncle', Mart defended his friend.

Maypenny nodded then returned to regarding the woods, "he should be back", he repeated.

The boys were about to suggest the go looking for Dan when they heard a whinny, 'there he is now", Di stated. Maypenny smiled and waited. He was the first to see a rider less Spartan come through the trees. The Bob Whites exchanged glances.

They arranged a search party and set off to find Dan.

Bill Regan was busy in the stables raking hay. He looked over at the recent photo that he'd placed on his desk, Dan and he. They were so different, Dan all dark hair and darker skin and he with flaming red hair and the pale freckled skin that came with his colouring. Dan was almost 100 percent his father a man Regan had only met a few times and barely remembered. Yet there was something about Dan that reminded him of Patty. He had so many questions about his sister yet Dan met his requests with stony silence. Peter and Helen Belden reckoned that was just a form of protection, that Dan was shielding his grief. Something he'd probably picked up in the city. It would take time they said but eventually Dan would talk about his life with his mother.

Bill returned to raking but put down the rake when he heard a horse coming fast. Those kids should know better than running the horses that fast. He dropped the rake and marched out of the stables ready to let fly with some choice words. The look on Mart, Honey and Di's faces stopped him, "Regan, you'd better come quickly", Mart puffed, " the others just found Dan unconscious in the preserve".

Several weeks later…..

"Morning" the pretty nurse greeted her young patient. Dan sighed and held out his arm ready to feel the prick of a needle as yet another blood sample was taken. He made sure he didn't bump the IV lure on the back of his hand, he knew how uncomfortable the reinsertion of those could be. The nurse smiled at him, "not taking your blood today honey", she assured him. She examined the IV site noting the start of some swelling. Dan looked on nervously, "don't worry about that either honey", she pointed at the lure, "I've got instructions to take it out." ' She smiled again," looks like they might be thinking of sending you home. "You must be looking forward to seeing those friends of yours." The nurse gestured toward the cards that decorated his room, there was one from each Bob white plus others from various citizens of Sleepyside. He hoped the Bob whites were still as friendly as the cards indicated , it'd been a while since he'd last socialized with them.

Dan caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His previously longish dark hair was now cut short . He decided he could cope with the style as it indicated a new Dan. His illness had washed away the ex cowhand and left a young man teetering on the edge of all these suppressed emotions. "The doctors will be here in about 20 minutes", the young nurse told him interrupting his thoughts. Dan nodded hoping that he would go back to Sleepyside today and restart his new life.

Chapter 1- Down memory lane

Bill Regan looked in puzzlement at the large parcel that Matthew wheeler deposited

On his doorstep. "I don't know who could have sent it", he told his boss as he lifted the parcel inside and placed it on his table. Matt shrugged as he replied, "well the return address states it's from some storage company in New York". Regan shrugged, "that doesn't tell me a thing", he complained. "Guess you'll have to open it and find out", Matt stated. "Yeah I will after I've gone to collect Dan", Regan told his boss somberly. "So he was cleared to come home today", Matt queried. "Yes, but I'm a little nervous, he has been fairly ill", Regan in fact was more than fairly nervous he was absolutely terrified. Dan would be livng temporarily at the Manor house until Regan was absolutely sure he was fine. Margery Trask was going to take on the role of nurse. He knew Dan would probably hate the fuss but he'd have to put up with the over protectiveness for a while.

"Nothing back from his test results yet", Matt inquired. Regan bit his lip, "yes, Dr Ferris will talk to us both later", Regan couldn't keep the tremor from his voice. "I'm sure everything's okay Bill", Matt told Regan reassuringly. But it wasn't one of his kids that had suddenly collapsed and been rushed into hospital. Dan had ended up in the ICU with Regan thinking all sorts of bad thought about drug abuse or something else that had resulted from Dan's months on the streets of New York. But drug tests had all been negative as had tests for everything else. Finally the hospital had sent blood samples off to some specialist services and Regan would know the results later today.

Dan certainly had been through a lot of trials and Regan was anxious about what the future held for his young nephew. Dan had only been in Sleepyside about two months and Regan was only just beginning to establish a relationship with his nephew. He'd discovered Dan's arrogant street manner had just been a cover for a very scared and insecure young man. He supposed though it was natural considering how his mother had died. Regan thought back to finding out that piece of terrible news.

He stood before the Judge, "Your sister died in a car accident Mr Regan", the judge explained.

"A car accident", a shocked Regan repeated. "Yes she was in a car behind a large truck when its load fell off and crashed right into the car crushing it almost completely. Daniel was waiting for his mother to pick him up from school when the crash happened. When she didn't arrive he started walking and arrived at the scene of the crash. One of the things that didn't get crushed was the license plate, he saw it lying there and went a little crazy. He basically ran screaming to the car and getting in the way of the emergency services. One of the fireman grabbed him and was going to make sure he got looked after. But Daniel managed to get away and ran crying into the streets of the City.

. He apparently ran straight into the arms of the Cowhands."

It was a terrible story but Regan had been relieved to find out Dan hadn't been a hardened criminal .Still getting him to talk about what had happened was extremely difficult but with their relationship beginning to strengthen Regan could see Dan may open up eventually.

Then had come his sudden collapse and hospitalization and Regan had faced the terrible possibility that he'd loose Dan altogether.

But after a period in hospital Dan had recovered and was finally coming home today.

"Tom will pick you up in about 30 minutes" Matt Wheeler told him as he closed the door behind him.

Regan walked into his room to get ready for his trip to the hospital .

Trixie Belden sped down the Sleepyside high corridor with Diana and Honey by her side. They barreled into the lunch room where excited chatter drifted up from nearly every corner. "Did you hear the news", Trixie blurted out to the male members of the Bob Whites of the Glen. "No", Mart mocked gently, gesturing to all the talking teens in the room, "I think we missed it". "Mart", admonished Brian but he smiled at his sisters' look of exasperation. "Alright so what are we going to do about it", Trixie stated as she paced up and down in front of her friends. "Calm down for a start", Brian told her seriously. "Trix it's just a competition and we don't know if Sleepyside stands a chance of winning", Brian cautioned. "But what an opportunity Brian", Di's eyes sparkled and Mart smiled fondly at her. "Yes but all the other towns will also be entering", Brian pointed out soberly. "So we can win, I know we can", Trixie bounced up and down.

"You have a way with words Mart, Honey told her friend, so you could think up some great phrases to use in the essay". Mart beamed at her but Trixie scowled. "They have to understand what is written", she told Mart firmly. Mart looked deflated. "So all we have to do is write an essay on the virtues of Sleepyside", Di told her friends .

"Yes but it's only two hundred words, Brian cautioned, "so you have to be concise".

"There are many great things about our town", Trixie told her brother. "Yes but we are talking about hosting a major competition with people from all over the States and from overseas. So we have to mention why they'd want to come to our town", Brian replied.

The essay competition was a unique one. Small towns had been given the opportunity to host an international competition that would begin in 8 months time. The type of competition would only be revealed after the close of the essay submissions.

Competitors would come to board and live in and around Sleepyside before and during the competition, bringing money into the town. Sponsoring the competition was the Harris foundation a big business from New York that gave money to underprivileged and other charities. They wanted a small town to be given the opportunity of boosting its economy. In recognition of the fact that most small towns could not afford the host of hosting this type of event the Harris foundation was putting up the money. All towns had to do was for their youth to submit essays on why their townships should be chosen as hosts.

The English teachers had given each class member the opportunity to write an essay.

Only five essays would be chosen to represent Sleepyside in the competition.

"I'll start thinking straight away", Mart told his fellow Bob whites. He stuffed papers outlining guidelines for the essays into his bag. "Is that in case you loose one", Di asked pointing out the two papers. "No I've been collecting things for Dan and this is something he may want to contribute to", Mart told her.

"He may be in hospital awhile longer", Brian pointed out. "Actually ", Jim told them, 'he's coming home today". Dad told me Regan mentioned going to the hospital to pick him up". Trixie frowned at her friend, "You should have told us straight away, she grumped, "there's lots we want to talk about with him."

"Dad told me that Regan won't let us see Dan today", Jim told her. "Why not", demanded Trixie," we've hardly seen him at all ". Regan thought he might be tired", Jim explained. Brian placed a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Dan was very ill Trixie and even though he's coming home he'll still have to take things easily."

"I know", Trixie sighed, "I just think he needs to know we're still his friends".

Jim smiled warmly at her. "We'll have plenty of opportunity to let him know Trix.

Just let him get home and settled first".

Trix nodded and joined her friends at the lunch table.

Bill Regan rested his hand lightly on his nephews shoulder as the car sped back toward Sleepyside. Dan sat back against the chair enjoying the comfort after the hardness of the hospital bed. He still felt tired and weak and knew he probably looked dreadful. Never well built to began with Dan had lost weight and condition in hospital. He was really looking forward to proper meals and a comfortable bed.

"We have to stop at DR Ferris's on the way back", Regan called out to Tom.

Dan tensed but said nothing. Regan felt Dan's muscles tense and explained, "he's got back the test results Dan". Dan swallowed dreading the moment when he would find out what was wrong with him, a lot of scenarios each worst than the last played through his mind. "Dan I'll be right there beside you and what ever we find out we'll face it together", Regan told his nephew reassuringly.

Dan made no reply but put his head on his Uncles shoulder and left it there feeling the warmth and remembering other times. Regan slipped an arm around his nephew, one thing this illness had done was bring them closer together.

Suddenly Dan pulled away and looked up at Regan with tear filled eyes. "What's wrong", Regan asked gently. "It's just that reminded me of…",Dan closed his eyes and drew in his breath trying to control his emotions. "Of your mother", Regan hinted wanting Dan to open up and tell him more. Dan looked at his Uncle, "I used to lie like that..," Dan stopped and turned his head away. "Dan it's alright to cry you know", Regan softly stoked his arm. Dan didn't reply just closed his eyes firmly and soon the swaying of the car made him drift to sleep.

Regan felt Dan's head slump against his chest, it was uncomfortable but he didn't dare move. He stroked Dan's hair and thought of his red haired sister Patty. "Billy, I've met someone", his sister came flying into his room at the orphanage her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Who Patty", 7 year old Regan asked his 15 year old Sister. "Come see", Patty replied laughing and pulling him by the arm. She led him to where a young man was waiting, he was a few years older than Patty with dark brooding looks. "This is Timothy, Billy", Patty stated. Regan had looked into the dark eyes and smiled shyly but there'd been no accompanying smile. He'd gone away from Tim Mangan feeling chilled and had never told his sister that he didn't like her new friend.

Of course this was the interpretation of a 7 year old and not something he'd ever mention to Dan.

The car pulled up outside Dr Ferris's surgery and Regan gently removed Dan from his chest but didn't wake him.

Regan took a couple of calming breathes and exited the car leaving the sleeping Dan in the care of Tom.

"Morning Mr Regan", Dr Ferris greeted him with a handshake. "Morning Doctor, I left Dan in the car asleep but I can wake him if you like", Regan's tone indicated that he'd prefer not to wake his nephew. "It's alright Bill, you let him sleep. I'll fill you in on the details then you can talk to Dan.", the Doctor replied. "Sit down", Doc Ferris indicated the chair and Regan slid into it nervously. "As you know we got the results back from the latest blood tests and have come up with a diagnosis for Dan.", Doctor Ferris told Regan in a serious manner. "Yes", Regan replied as he twiddled his fingers together nervously. "Dan has a rare hereditary condition Mr Regan.", Dr Ferris stated.

It is present from birth but doesn't cause any problems until around puberty."

Usually treatment is given as an infant which avoids the complications Dan experienced". "So Dan can still get treatment", Regan asked hopefully. Dr Ferris sighed. "The treatment comes in the form of a serum made from antibodies produced by the affected parent. In Dan's case I would suspect it was his father as you show no sign of the disorder." So Dan can't be cured", Regan's voice trembled, 'What does…

He put his head in his hands and felt himself shaking. "It's alright Bill", Dr Ferris clasped his shoulders reassuringly. 'We can control the condition with medication but Dan will have to take it for the rest of his life. He'll also have to have regular blood tests to monitor that there is enough drug in his system to prevent his system shutting down again. Bill Dan was a very lucky young man; only about 30% of sufferers survive the sort of symptoms Dan exhibited. The hospital reports there were no adverse side effects so Dan can still live a productive healthy life."

Now he'll need some rest and building up but don't stop him doing what he would normally", Dr Ferris told Regan reassuringly. The doctor

took out a form and began to write, "I'll give you a prescription for the medication Bill. If he takes two tonight then one in the morning and one in the evening everything will be fine. If he misses a dose for any reason phone me straight away, I'll also give you a list of symptoms to watch out for that could indicate Dan is getting ill. But I repeat it's important he feels able to live a normal life. Dealing with medication will have to become a familiar part of his life but that doesn't make him a lot different from many others.", Dr Ferris told Regan firmly. "Alright Doc, I'll try not to fuss, Regan stated," but I have this vision of Dan lying in ICU going through my head".

"Yeah I know", Doc Ferris acknowledged. "But keep focused on the future Bill not the past"."Alright thanks Doc", acknowledged Regan . He frowned, as something occurred to him. "Something on your mind Bill", the doctor asked. "Yes , if this is a hereditary condition then Dan's father must have had it as well. So why didn't he arrange treatment for Dan", Regan mused. "We don't know much about Tim Mangan Bill, there are no medical records on file, seems they were lost somehow. Maybe he was a carrier of the condition and therefore didn't know about it's effects. I'm sure he would have had Dan treated otherwise", the Doc concluded. Regan nodded and shook Doctor Ferris's hand as he bid him good bye.

He hadn't asked about the cost of the medication but did worry how he could afford Dan's long term medical care. He'd just have to find a way .

Returning to the car Regan found Dan was still asleep. He settled back in beside his nephew and asked Tom to drive to the pharmacy for Dan's medication.

Awhile later they finally pulled up outside the manor house and Regan found Margery Trask and Matt Wheeler waiting. Dan was still asleep so with Matt's help Regan carried him up to his apartment and placed him on the bed. Miss Trask promptly covered Dan with a blanket."Let us know if you need anything", she told Regan with a smile before departing with Matt Wheeler.

Bill checked Dan's sleeping form then quietly left the room.

He roamed around his apartment for awhile aimlessly thinking about his nephew.

Then his eyes fell on the box waiting silently on the floor. Regan retrieved some scissors from a drawer and cut the bindings away. Inside was a stack full of what looked like papers. Regan took the envelope from the top of the pile and opened it.

"Dear Mr Regan, We have held in stock items sent from the Valley view Orphanage.

On contacting them they instructed us to forward these items to you. We believe they belonged to your sister Patricia Clare Regan".

With shaking hands Regan emptied the box. There nestled almost at the bottom was the item he'd hoped to see the only remaining link to his family, the Regan/Mangan family photo album. He'd thought it had been lost all these years but obviously his sister had taken good care of it. Regan would give Dan the album first and then wait for Dan to share the photos with him . Regan was preparing himself for the probable emotional storm that would follow for both of them.

Placing the album to one side Regan looked at the other items. There in a pile were letters to Patty. Patty had never shown him these as a child so overcome with curiosity Regan opened one.

"My darling Patty, I miss you so much all I've been thinking about is the way the sun shines on your hair and makes it look like it's on fire, that's exactly how my heart feels, on fire for you. Oh my Princess the fairy tale can come true, if you let it…

Regan felt his cheeks grow warm as he continued to read, love letters.

He skipped to the last line, I will always love you, your shooting star."

Tim had obviously been a mushy sort thought Regan as he eyed the stack of letters.

He didn't really know what to do with this correspondence, he couldn't throw it away but thought Dan was possibly a bit too young to read it without Regan at least censoring it first. Regan moved the stack to one side and reached to get a box that nestled beneath the letters. He opened the lid and his eyes bugged, inside lay a gold looking chain. It had a heavier type chain, like the sort a man would wear. Regan picked up the card that lay beside the chain, "my dearest love from your shooting star".

It must be plated was Regan's thought as he reached in and pulled out the chain.

He watched a something flopped down on the links, a pendant that had been hidden in the folds of the material. He fingered it gently thinking it was an odd pendant for Timothy Mangan to give his sister. Regan went to the drawer and scoop out a magnifying glass. From study of Madeline Wheeler snr, he knew how to identify if something was gold. Regan held the chain up to the glass and studied the clasp looking for a hallmark. He swallowed as he saw 24k engraved and a small hallmark.

The thing was solid gold and probably worth a lot of money. He had been sure Timothy Mangan had not too much money to his name, certainly not enough to buy his love a solid gold chain or to even own something like that himself.

The possibility that it was stolen flitted across Regan's mind, he smacked away the thought. Yet he had to accept it was possibly stolen merchandise and he'd have to see if he could contact the rightful owner.

Regan decided to ring Sgt Molinson and at least find out of the necklace was listed as stolen. There'd be no consequences for Dan if it was because Regan simply wouldn't tell him his father had been a thief .

With that thought in his mind Bill Regan went to the phone.

Earlier that day

In an office in downtown New York

Roger Pettigrew straightened his tie as he stepped out of the elevator and into the office of his boss Mr Jonathan Harris, head of the Harris foundation.

He was one of the few that had met and talked to the highly reclusive multi millionaire .Jonathan made very few visits out of his building and only talked personally to a handful of his employees. "The essay competition is under way sir, "Roger informed his boss as he settled into a chair. "Good bring all the essays to me and I'll get the reading under way", Jonathan requested. "Right", Roger thought his boss had set himself a huge task but wasn't going to argue. Jonathan would request assistance if he needed it.

"What about the other matter Roger", Jonathan turned his dark brown eyes intently on his employer. "Nothing Sir", Roger saw the frown that response prompted and swallowed nervously. "Nothing, that can't be right. I want to know where he is Roger.

He's not listed in the deaths so he's got to be out there somewhere", Jonathan banged his fist hard on his desk for emphasis .Roger looked at the photo of the man he'd been requested to locate and wondered again what the Harris foundation boss wanted with him. But he knew from past experience that too many questions would get him booted out of the 'inner sanctum' for good. If he wanted to stay working for this man then don't ask why, just do, that was the philosophy . 'I'll keep enquiries up Sir", Roger stated reassuringly. "Good but I want him found Roger and soon", Jonathan leaned forward intently his brown eyes raking his employee seriously.

"Yes sir", acknowledged Roger.

"Good, now moving onto to other things how go the arrangements for the trial of my new amusement park", Jonathan requested. "Ah, Roger was nervous again, well, things have hit a snag sir", Roger confessed. "What", shouted Jonathan. "Ah Sir it's nothing serious, just those teens that were supposed to help us test the rides have backed out.", Roger told his boss. "Damn", Jonathan hit the desk again. "

He sat quietly for a few moments as if thought, "Didn't you say that business associate of yours has kids, what's his name, Matthew Wheeler", queried Jonathan intently. "Yeah he has a daughter and adopted son plus they have a group of friends", Roger stated happily. "How many", asked Jonathan. "Umm I think there were about 7 of them altogether", Roger told him. "7 just might be enough

But it's an all or nothing deal Roger all 7 or none any less and we won't get everything done in time.", Jonathan stated. "Right, well I 'll contact Matt Wheeler and see what he can do", Roger smiled glad he could help his boss.

"You do that and report back to me with an answer ASAP", Jonathan acknowledged.

Roger nodded and backed out of the office on his mission to do his masters bidding.

Jonathan Harris waited until he was long gone then opened a drawer in his desk and drew out a newspaper article, "help others just in a days work", it read. It detailed a fund raising effort by teens in a town called Sleepyside . But it wasn't the article Jonathan had been interested in, it was the picture of 7 smiling teens in red jackets.

He needed a way to get close to one of those teens and looked like he might have found it through Roger.

Reaching into the drawer again, Jonathan pulled out another photo and touched it gently with his hands. "Where are you", he demanded. "You need to come out of hiding". He drew the picture close and cradled it to his chest, "no matter what, I'm going to find you and when I do I'm going to fix my mistake that I promise you."

He touched the picture lovingly one last time and then put it back into his drawer.

He looked at the Bob Whites smiling faces on the newspaper article, "You I've already found", he stated to the picture," and it's just the beginning of your journey."

He touched one particular picture tenderly and hoped he could make his plan work out.

Another day had gone by before Roger Pettigrew could arrange a visit with Matthew Wheeler. Finally though he was usher into the millionaires office. "Roger good to see you", Matt smiled. 'You too Matthew", acknowledged Roger. "So what can I do for you", Matt asked sensing the other man had something important to ask. "Well I've been given a task by Jonathan Harris", Roger explained." He's opening an amusement park soon, one for mainly the underprivileged or children with illnesses. Anyway he'd like the opinion of some teens on the rides and sideshows before officially opening. He's needs at least 7 of them to get through the testing in time. I was thinking of your children and their friends", Roger stated. Matthew smiled, "it sounds like something the Bob whites would really enjoy", he remarked." There should be no problem with the timing as school breaks are about to start. There might be a problem with getting 7 though.", Matt told Roger. "Unfortunately Jonathan stated that it was an all or nothing deal', Roger frowned. The Harris Foundation is meeting all costs if that's an issue on getting everyone there". "That is reassuring and I'm sure that'll help convince the Belden's. The issue is that one of the Bob Whites has just been released from hospital after a serious health condition. I doubt his guardian will be comfortable in letting him go", Matt explained. "Ah so he's too ill, that is unfortunate ", Roger sighed. "Well", Matt stated, "actually he's on medication to stop him getting ill, so there shouldn't be a problem. I think 'I'd be more that his guardian would be worried", Matt remarked.

"Ah well perhaps if I talk to him we can reassure him. The teens wouldn't need to leave until 1 week from now so he has extra time to recover, " ,Roger was feeling more positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the amusement park

1 week later

Trixie came bouncing down the stairs at Crabapple farm her suitcase held firmly in her hand. Following her were brothers Mart and Brian they walked quieter but their eyes sparkled with the same sort of excitement.

"Imagine getting an opportunity like this", Trixie told Mart, "testing an amusement park. "Yes, it's going to be fun", Mart rubbed his hands together quickly.

"We do have to write reports on the rides plus lets not forget our school work, that essay for the competition", Brian reminded his siblings. "Mines mostly done", Mart stated, I've gone with a poem". He struck a pose, "oh Sleepyside so fair, come and joins us here,

The people are so friendly and nice…" And the town is full of mice", Trixie continued, Mart went red and Brian shook his head. "Well what about your puny effort Trix, breakdown of one of your mysteries, that will scare all those tourists away." Trixie opened her mouth to offer a scathing reply but the stormy look on Brian's face stopped her. "Let's just get this trip underway", Trix stated with a final glare at her brother. The three teens went out to where Matt Wheeler was waiting.

Jim, Honey, Di and Dan were all standing with grins beside him.

"Dan make sure you take your medication", Bill Regan called as he came from the stables.

"I will Uncle Bill", Dan didn't roll his eyes or indicate in any way he was tired of hearing 'take your pills Dan'. He'd be on the medication for the rest of his life and one slip up could end up being fatal, that wasn't something you risked lightly.

Dan was just grateful that his Uncle had let him go on this trip. He'd only been back at school for the few days before the school broke up for holidays. There were piles of work for him to catch up but Dr Ferris had convinced his Uncle that a holiday would help Dan emotionally. His Uncle had been acting more than a little strange over the last couple of days and Dan didn't think it was entirely due to his illness.

As Dan settled himself into the back of one of the cars he had the strangest feeling something was going to happen on this holiday. He smiled brightly though and waved his Uncle goodbye as the car pulled away.

Bill Regan watched Dan go and tried not to worry. He couldn't just lock his nephew in the house and not let him go anywhere. At least there was one less thing to worry about as Sgt. Molinson had rung to say the necklace was not listed as stolen. In his next breath he told Regan that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't stolen just that someone hadn't reported it missing. He thought though that Regan could still hold onto the necklace with a clear conscience and perhaps sell it if he wished.

Maybe it was a gift, something that could be used to pay for Dan's medical expenses.

But as Bill had stared at the pendant a type of fear filled his heart. What was it about this necklace that bothered him, a flash of gold and a memory surfaced. Suddenly Regan was sure he'd seen this necklace before along time ago but where and when.

He was sure this was a mystery Trixie would love to solve but he'd keep it quiet for now.  
As Regan's thoughts returned to his nephew he walked back toward the stables.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teens sat comfortably in Mr Wheelers limo on route to the airport so they could fly to the amusement park. Mr Pettigrew had provided them with a lot of information to go over before they arrived.

"Look at that Roller Coaster, Mart enthused as he studied the brochure for the amusement park. ""I'm not going near that thing Mart Belden, Di stated firmly, so you can go on your own." The others smiled at their dark haired friend. "Nobody has to go on rides they won't feel comfortable on", Brian told them. There are a lot of different rides so you can stick with the slower ones if you prefer Di", Brian assured her.

"Thanks Bri, Di smiled and her eyes danced happily. "Look at this one, Honey pointed out another ride, it looks like fun". "Yeah then there's the good ole tunnel of love ",Mart stated with a twinkle. "The girls all giggled as they looked at the boys.

"That wouldn't be fair to Dan", Honey reminded then looking over at their 7th member who was asleep with his head against the window. "Ah but isn't Mr Pettigrew bringing his daughter", Jim stated with a twinkle. "Yes, Matt Wheeler replied from the front, shes 16 years old and her names Darlene."

The girls exchanged glances, they knew from experience that 16 year old girls paid little attention to their 14 year old counterparts. Darlene was more likely to be attracted by 16 year old Jim and Brian than she would be with being friendly with them. As if he was reading their thought Matt Wheeler stated, "Roger says she's really friendly and used to being around younger teens, I'm sure you will get along fine." "Yes we will", Brian gave the girls a warning glare.  
"Well I'm not that interested in Darlene, she sounds normal but Mr Pettigrew's boss Mr Harris he's really myst..", Trix stopped as her brothers glared at her. They had an agreement that the first person to say mysterious would be fined. "He's strange", Trixie stated quickly. "Trixie Mr Harris is not strange", Matt Wheeler sounded shocked, "he's just a recluse that's all." He has lots of money but prefers not to make a big deal about it, he is dedicated to working for charities and raising funds. That's should be something you understand, since you do the same", Matt stated.

"Yeah but hardly anybody ever sees him", Trix stated. "He's in his 60's and a bachelor according to Roger. He's not used to socializing so uses people like Roger to conduct his business on his behalf", Matt told Trixie seriously.

Trixie fell quiet knowing it was pointless to continue Matt Wheeler obviously had a lot of respect for the reclusive businessman or did it have something to do with the fact he was wealthier than Matt. The car moved on in silence for awhile.

"We'll be at the airport soon" Matt reminded them ,"make sure you've got everything".

"Yeah are we carrying sleeping beauty over there or shall I wake him", Mart gestured toward Dan. "As long as you don't kiss me , oh fair prince", replied Dan as he opened his eyes and looked at his friend. The girls all giggled and Brian smiled, it was nice to hear Dan joke about something.

"Yuck, just the thought", teased Mart smiling at Dan. "Geez thanks Mart but nobody else has ever complained", Dan stopped talking as Brian and Jim looked wide eyed at him. "Oh and just who have you kissed lately Daniel Mangan", Mart asked with a raised eyebrow . Dan promptly blushed, "Umm", he saw Matt Wheeler eyeing him with speculation, "never mind, forget I said anything", he pleaded.

Mart grinned at his embarrassment.

"Here we are everyone ",their driver announced as the airport came into sight, I hope you all have a nice trip".He stopped the car and amidst giggling and chattering the 7 teens got their luggage and belongings.

Darlene Pettigrew plastered a smile on her face as she looked over at the car.

Her father had included her in this trip without really asking her first.

He'd told her there'd be 7 teenagers ranging from 14 to 16 coming on the trip, 3 girls, 4 boys. Darlene guessed she was there to make up a twosome with the male member that was unlucky enough not to be paired with one of the girls. Darlene knew how things worked and watched the teens approaching to see if she could pick the attachments.

"Come along Darlene let's greet our guests", her father called to her as he exited the plane. So with her false smile sticking to her face Darlene followed her fathers lead.

The smile became more genuine as she got closer all four males were reasonably good looking, she'd been sure there had to be one geek. "Darlene, these are Matt's children, Jim and Honey", her father told her as they stopped in front of the teens. "Darlene shook the hand of the tall redhead and smiled to herself as the curly blonde frowned at her, attachment no 1, curly blonde with red head check. Mr Wheelers daughter greeted her pleasantly and Darlene decided she'd live up to her name, a real honey.

"These are the Beldens", Matt told Roger and Darlene as they moved down the line to the other teens, "Trixie", the pert little blonde shook her hand in a fierce grip. "Mart", the blonde girls male lookalike stated with a grin. Darlene smiled back ,he was kind a cute, she saw a look of worry on the attractive unmet girls face, check attachment 2, blonde male and raven hair lovely. "Brian", a tall dark haired male introduced himself, her favourite ,dark hair. Darlene saw Wheelers daughter moved from foot to foot as Darlene shook Brian's hand, attachment 3, tall dark hair to millionaires daughter, she thought. "These are family friends, Di Lynch, Darlene shook the beautiful dark haired girls hand, and Daniel Mangan. "Hello", Darlene put an extra smile on for this the odd one out of the party. He was definitely a cutie as well and Darlene found her smile widening as he glanced appreciatively at her.

"Let's board the plane everyone", Matt prompted.

They all entered the plane and made themselves comfortable with Darlene securing a seat by Dan. Hopefully he was an interesting as he was nice looking.

Soon they were in the air. "So Dan, Darlene asked, "what do you parents do",

Dan immediately went pale and shot off down the plane like a lion was chasing him.

Darlene watched him go wide eyed, "what did I say", she demanded. "Dan's an orphan", Trixie stated with a glare. "Trix", Brian cautioned," Darlene didn't know".

He got out of his chair, "I better go make sure Dan's alright", he walked down the plane after his fleeing friend. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just a common question", Darlene stated. ""It's alright Jim acknowledged, I know how Dan feels , but I suppose most people assume I'm Mr Wheelers biological son". Darlene had known he was adopted but admitted she wouldn't have guessed otherwise.

"I'll try to stick to more neutral topics", Darlene promised them.

Brian stopped outside the closed toilet door, "Dan", he called, "you alright in there?"

"Yeah Brian", came a muffled reply, "just give me a minute". "Sure take your time", Brian backed off a little. Dan came out of the toilet a few minutes later eyes down on the floor. "Dan, if you need to talk we're here for you", Brian told his younger friend reassuringly not commenting on the fact he was sure Dan had been crying.

Dan looked at Brian, he was sincere but, "How could you possibly understand", Dan felt shocked he'd actually said what was on his mind. Brian looked taken aback for a few seconds then soberly told Dan," you're right Dan I don't understand, I have two loving parents who are still very much alive. But I'm good at listening and that's what I'm offering you". "Sorry", Dan muttered feeling guilty for talking to his friend this way.

"It's okay Dan", Brian smiled and gently directed his friend back to his place in the plane. The others looked at Dan with sympathy but made no comment for which he was very grateful.

Dan sat back against his seat and closed his eyes. It was just a pretense that he knew would stop the Bob whites talking to him. He heard the voices speak softer then there was no noise at all as his pretense became a reality and he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

He awoke to a bump as the plane wheels hit the tarmac of their destination. Dan hated falling asleep and knew it was a side effect of the medication he was taking.

"Did I miss anything", he asked the Bob whites as they stood waiting to depart the plane. "No" , Di told him with a smile.

They exited the plane and rode a shuttle to the amusement park that would be their temporary home for the next week. The huge roller coaster loomed up largely as they got closer. "Man look at that thing", Mart grinned excitedly, I am looking", Di grimaced, and I don't like it one little bit". "I'm game for a go", Trixie announced.

"How about I do your chores for a week if you don't spew while on that thing", Mart invited. 'Mart Belden that is disgusting", Honey admonished stamping ahead of him.

Brian shook his head at his younger brother while Jim tried to contain a grin.

"You'll be staying at the parks hotel", Mr Pettigrew told them as he gestured to a building at the far end of the park. "It's a quieter location and at night you can watch the coloured fountains". "Great", Jim enthused. Maybe you'd like to unpack and then I can talk to you all about what you'll be doing during your time here."

I'll give you say one hour then meet you at the Lizard bar, which is the lobby of your hotel", Mr Pettigrew informed them.

The shuttle dropped them at the door of their hotel and a porter led the way to the rooms .

The boys had two connecting rooms while Honey ,Trixie and Di had a three bed room. Darlene would stay with her father and Mr Wheeler would have a room all to himself. "Don't forget your assessment of the park included the facilities, Mr Pettigrew called out ,"try and buy anything you want Mr Harris is paying."

"This is amazing", Di stated as she looked down from their balcony at the large swimming pool. "Yeah and we get everything more or less to ourselves", Honey flopped onto the bed, "Ah beds nice and springy", she stated with a twinkle.

"yeah well I bet Mart will try all the food in the fridge", Trixie stated as she looked inside the refrigerator. "hay no bet", Honey told her," nor would I take his other bet".

"I wasn't planning to", Trixie retorted. "All this park and no myst…" Trixie began No don't say the word", cautioned Di. 'Yeah Trix you know the rules anyone saying the M word gets a big fat fine", Honey grinned at her friend. "alright I can go without saying it, but who knows what might happen", she waggled her eyebrows at her friends who groaned.

"Let get unpacked that hours going to go quickly" Di cautioned as she unzipped her suitcase.

Mart grinned as he placed his shirts into a drawer, " This is going to be a great job", he told his friends, "one of the best so far, it sure is lucky your father knows Mr Pettigrew Jim."

"Yeah Dad has a lot of contacts, Jim replied, but I think he's really curious about the Harris foundation and that's the reason he accepted Rogers invitation."

"Yeah well a mysterious old man in a huge tower, sounds like something Trixie would lap up", Dan commented. Jim , Brian and Mart all looked at him in shock.

"You said it Dan the M word, you know the rules", Mart chastised.

"Guess I forgot", Dan didn't look that sorry. "Pay up Mangan", Brian stated holding out his hand. "Oh umm I haven't actually got any money Bri, after all I haven't been doing my chores lately", Dan looked remorseful. The boys exchanged glances , "we'll forgive the indiscretion this once but don't say the word in front of Trixie", Jim pleaded. "I won't", Dan replied with a grin.

He tossed his clothes onto the bed along with a black bound album, "what's that, Brian asked curiously . "It's the Regan/Mangan family album, Dan stated turning sober, "all the memories of my life. Uncle Bill gave it to me to look at on this trip. He wants to talk about things in there when we get back", Dan bit his lip and stared at the album like it was planning an attack. Jim, Mart and Brian all exchanged glances. Dan had been subtly different since recovering from his illness. He seemed more emotional no longer hiding behind his tough guy persona. All three knew they might have to treat their friend gently and offer a lot of support over the coming months.

"Yeah well lets finish quickly and get to the girls before they can immerse themselves in anything relating to the M word", Mart broke the emotional moment.

"I guess I better take my medication" Dan stated as he put the bottle beside his bed.

He wrinkled his forehead as he swallowed the pills, "tastes terrible", he remarked.

Brian nodded in acknowledgement but made no comment he was officially Dan's minder and both his parents expected him to watch out for his younger friend and ensure he remained healthy.

"Let's go see the ladies", Mart stated smoothing his curls down as he marched out the door.

They met up with Honey, Di and Trixie at the Lobby and waited for Mr Pettigrew.

He arrived 5 minutes late with a stack of papers. "Right everyone, here's the list of attractions in the parks. I want as many of you as possible to try every ride and give your opinions about the things mentioned in the list. They range from how exciting you found the ride to the effectiveness of the scenery and music etc."

He handed out pieces of paper and pens. "ask any staff member if you want to know anything and remember not to be afraid to give them marks as well. We want friendly helpful employees' not grumpy ones", Roger told them firmly.

Here's your maps, they say where everything is located, start where you want", Roger gestured at the park. "Dinner starts from 6pm, choose a place you'd like to eat later."

Enjoy yourselves", he told them with a grin as he departed.

"Well what should we do" Trixie stated as soon as Mr Pettigrew had gone. "Lets just start with some of the closer rides", Brian suggested, "we are not going to get all that much done today. "Right lets go on that whirly thing first", Mart gestured toward a ride that looked like a giant octopus. The girls linked arms and strolled together while the boys paced behind.

None of them saw the flash from the binoculars as a pair of eyes focused on their location. "Do you see them", one man asked. Yeah I see the brats", acknowledged the other. So what do we have to do again", the first one asked. "Charlie don't you ever listen", admonished the watcher. " at first we are just looking then the boss will give us further instructions".

"Yeah but why Harry", Charlie asked. "I didn't ask him why Charlie, you can if you like", Harry shivered violently just thinking about the man who gave their orders.

"No thanks", stated Charlie emphatically, "he's not one to mess with."

"Yeah remember that", Harry replied fixing his eyes to the binoculars again.

"That was fun", Trixie laughed as the swirling arms of the octopus finally came to a halt. "She got out her form and began to make notes. Di looked a little uncomfortable,

"I think it had to much spin for my taste", she commented as she wrote on her form.

"You're right Di, agreed Honey, I think it'd be better if it swayed a little slower".

The girls exited the ride and looked over to where Brian. Jim and Mart stood in a little huddle.

Honey took hold of Trixie and Di in a worried grip, "I think something happened", she stated as she pulled her friends toward the group.

"I'm fine Brian, honestly", Trix saw Dan's voice came from the ground.

Brian was looking down at him with a worried frown ,"Dan you passed out", he stated seriously. "Yeah I know but it was the ride, all that swirling about, gave me a type of vertigo", he looked embarrassed. "Maybe you should have left me at home. It's seems all I'm good for is the kiddy rides." "Don't be silly Dan", Di told him reassuringly, "I didn't like that ride either, made me feel really strange."Dan smiled at her in response , the girls were always trying to make him feel better. Brian looked reluctant then stretched his hand out to Dan and pulled him up, "You had better sit the next couple of rides out", Brian told Dan. Dan immediately looked crestfallen. "How about we give you the job of testing other parts of the park, like the food stands", Mart gestured to where Darlene Pettigrew was organizing beverages and stacking shelves with snacks. Dan smiled at Mart, "Alright", he agreed. "You should have company Dan", Brian reminded him. Dan looked at the concern on his friends faces but just couldn't help the next words out of his man, "Geez you guys I'm not an invalid", he stormed off toward Darlene leaving the others staring after him.

Mart went to follow his friend but Jim gripped his arm, "leave him Mart, let him cool off a bit". Trixie looked at Jim for once surprised by him restraining Mart. She cast the red head a sour look and raced after Dan.

Brian looked at Jim and Mart, 'doesn't Dan realize how ill he was", he stated to them.

"Yes he does" Mart told his brother firmly, "but we have to trust him to say whether he feels alright. "He didn't say anything the first time", Brian reminded his brother.

"Yes but he didn't expect to end up almost….",Mart swallowed as a vision of Dan in ICU on a ventilator popped into his head. It had been the one and only time he'd seen his friend while in intensive care and it had affected him deeply.

"Look I don't think he'd let it go that far again", Mart concluded.

Trixie slowed here approach as she came upon Dan. That stormy look on his face reminded her of the time she goaded him into riding Suzie. Darlene stood watching Trixie approach her friend with interest. Dan had said anything to her but she could tell he was angry by the look in his eyes.

"Dan", Trixie began, "It's kind of hard for us not to worry after what happened", she stated soothingly. "Yeah I guess", Dan didn't look at her just kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Dan look at me" Trixie told him firmly hoping to get eye contact. What she didn't expect was Dan to almost jump out of his skin, "what did you say", he asked shakily. Trixie looked puzzled, "I just said ,look at me".

Dan raised his brown eyes and looked at Trixie, it was an echo of another's words he had heard, "Dan, Daniel Mangan will you look at me when I'm talking to you".

Those eyes hadn't been blue though they'd been… Dan shook of the moment, it was the past gone lost forever and he couldn't do anything about that..

"I'm sorry Trix", Dan apologized," I shouldn't get cross". Trixie approached closer and enfolded Dan in a hug, "Hey you're our friend and we understand", she assured him. Trixie let go and smiled at Dan ,relieved when he smiled back.

"We'll leave you with Darlene and be just over there trying some of the side shows if you want us", Trixie stated hoping Dan would accept the compromise. "Sure", Dan smiled. Trixie walked away to the others were she explained the situation with hand gestures for emphasis.

Dan found Darlene's blue eyes studying him intently. "Maybe I was wrong and Trixie likes you and not the red head", she stated. Dan laughed, "No way," he said firmly.

"We hardly got on when we first met but things have become a lot easier though I'll never replace her main man", Dan nodded at Jim.

"Millionaires son versus orphan", Darlene prodded. "No", insisted Dan. "Jim is an orphan as well, he just fell in with the right sort of people".

"Life sucks doesn't it", Darlene replied. "My mom left my Dad when I was just 6. She told him he could have me because she no longer wanted the ties of a child.

I was there when she said it, so I know families are not all that wonderful ".

"Still I'd give anything to have mine back", Dan told her soberly.

Darlene nodded. "Lets change the subject", she suggested, "here you can help me test some of these products", she handed Dan some drink.

The two sat side by side on a park bench and sipped the fizzy concoction.

"So tell me Dan, do you have a girl friend", Darlene asked with a smile.

Mart threw his ball into the pins with a type of fierce intensity. "We want to hit them not demolish them", Di laughed. "Yes Mart, a little less enthusiasm", Brian smiled.

"I think this game is rigged, Mart suggested as his ball missed the target again.

"Excuse me but nothing is rigged", a head popped around the corner startling Mart and making him completely miss the target.

"Oh sorry", Honey apologized to the young looking blonde guy standing with hands on hips. She got a warm smile, "it's okay I was only kidding", he smiled.

He held out his hand," names Harry Dutton, you must be our testers", "Yes ", Honey replied. The others all came forward and shook the guys hand. "You're other friend is busy flirting with the boss's daughter", stated Harry nodding back to were Dan sat very close to Darlene. "I think they're just talking", Jim looked over at Dan and saw Darlene placing a hand on Dan's leg. Jim was never really sure how much Dan knew about girls but still decided to speak with him later about Darlene, she seemed a lot more predatory than a young woman should be.

"Yeah right, teenage boy meets attractive teen age girl and they talk", Harry shook his head in disbelief. The girls said nothing feeling uncomfortable with this guys frankness. "So are you enjoying the park so far", Harry asked. "Well we've only just started but it seems like a good place, Di replied. "Yeah darling", he smirked at her, "it's a good place". "Umm I think we better go and rejoin our friend", Jim led the others away from the guy. "You do that before he gets himself in trouble with Mr Pettigrew", Harry called after him. "I don't like him", Trixie stated flatly as they walked back toward Dan. "Yeah the way he looked at Di", Honey went a little pink.

"Well we could stop him being employed here", Mart reminded them.

The others swallowed thinking their job had suddenly got a lot more serious.

Dan jumped up ofF the seat as they approached and joined them. "We thought we might head back to the Hotel now and get ready for dinner tonight", Jim told him.

"Great Daddy's going to show you our best restaurant. It's a fancy dress one where diners can go dressed as one of a great range of characters. If you ask him for a catalogue you can start choosing your costume, Darlene smiled at them all but her gaze lingered on Dan. "Say Darlene, what do you know about Harry", Trixie gestured back toward the sideshow. '" I don't like the way he looks at girls but he's never tried anything", Darlene told them. "Give him a 0 and daddy will get rid of him", Darlene suggested. "It seems harsh that we have the power to fire people", Honey stated thinking that she didn't like that aspect of the job. "It's part of life", Darlene stated with a shrug. "You must be used to that, surely your Daddy hires and fires people all the time", Darlene suggested to Honey. Honey had to admit her father had laid people off before but it had really torn at his heart. Maybe Darlene's father was a lot harsher in that aspect.

"Right lets go get this catalogue so we can chose our costumes", Jim suggested.

The teens all strolled back to the Hotel where Roger Pettigrew gave them all a costume catalogue.

Back at the side show Harry met up with Charlie. "I've heard from the boss and he wants to move forward to the next part of our job", Charlie stated. "Yeah and what's that", asked Harry. "Grab one of them kids", Harry stated calmly. "What, grab one, as in kidnap", Charlie went a little pale. "Yeah what did you think we were going to do, just watch", Harry shook his head at his friend. "Geez, I don't know Charlie kidnapping carries a heavy penalty" "Yeah but we'll get lots of money and that's what you want", Harry suggested rubbing his fingers together.

"All we have to do is grab them and then deliver to the boss", he'll take care of the rest", Harry wheedled trying to convince his friend. Charlie thought about the boss who was not a man who liked the word 'no". "Alright", he finally agreed, "which one does he want". Harry drew out a large envelope opened it and handed one smaller sealed bulging envelope to Charlie. "Here's our down payment", he drew out a photo next, and here's the target."

They both looked at the photo, "He wants that one", Charlie confirmed. "Yes", Harry stated, "he wants this one. Maybe we'll have time to grab him later"

"Ohh look at that", squealed Honey as she pointed to one of the costumes. "You'd look stunning in that", Trixie told her friend with a smile. Di was eyeing a beautiful lilac Victorian dress, "I think I've found what I 'm going to wear", she told them. Trixie shook her head ," I just can't see myself in any of these", she grimaced at the attractive dresses. "I wonder what the boys will wear", Honey speculated at she looked at the male costumes. "Why don't we have a little bet about that", Trixie stated with a grin.

"Darlene you are not going dressed like that", Roger stared at his daughters skimpy costume. "Come on dad", Darlene protested. "Come on nothing, Darlene, I thought we agreed that wouldn't do this anymore", Roger didn't want his daughter tempting males by dressing inappropriately "Dad it's a costume", Darlene stated.

"Yeah and I've seen the way you look at that Dan", Roger shook his finger at his daughter. "Dan's a nice looking boy and I'm just being friendly ", Darlene protested.

Roger sighed, "Please yourself then, but no way are you going to be left alone with him" .Darlene smiled and wobbled her bare belly, Dan's eyes would bug when he saw her in this costume.

Honey giggled loudly as she took Brian's hand, Trix was good at guessing, sure enough Brian was wearing a doctors costume. Jim was dressed as a courtly gentlemen and Mart as a roguish cowboy. Trixie had been wrong about Dan though , he hadn't chosen the police outfit but instead was clad as a Prince. The girls all gasped at Darlene who was dressed as a genie complete with bared midriff and skimpy bikini top. Jim, Mart and Brian all laughed at Trixie who'd avoided every feminine outfit and chosen to go as Sherlock Holmes.

"You all look very nice", complemented Mr Pettigrew, as he stood at the table awaiting them. "Indeed", Matt Wheeler agreed kissing his Victorian costumed daughter with a delighted smile. "Have seats", invited Roger Pettigrew deliberately putting himself between Dan and Darlene.

"So how's your day gone", Matt asked the group. Dan swallowed nervously knowing if Brian told Mr Wheeler about him passing out then this trip would be over for him.

"Well we are just starting out, but it looks like being an exciting time", Jim replied diplomatically. "Good", Mr. Wheeler focused on Dan. "You holding up alright Daniel", he asked seriously. "Oh just great Mr Wheeler", Dan responded.

"Fine, well lets study the menu then we can make our order."

A outfitted waiter strolled over, "Good evening My name is Charles if I can help with anything please let me know". The others thanked him and returned to study of the meun. Charles stood watching and not appearing to be listening, which of course he was.

"It's a themed menu", Di laughed. "I like the Marie Antoinette's let them eat cake section". "Yummy", agreed Mart eyeing the descriptions of delicious deserts.

"How about caveman's delight, for main course Mart suggested. "A wild deer hunted and skinned by dedicated tribesman, then cooked over an open fire with herbs and spices". Matt Wheeler shook his head, "they do dream up the wildest descriptions", he stated. Mart laughed, "good joke Mr Wheeler, wild descriptions, Caveman's delight. Matt Wheeler grinned at him .

"What do you fancy Dan", Darlene asked. She noticed Dan seemed quiet tonight.

"I'm not sure", Dan replied, "I'm not used to fancy orders". Ah so that was his problem figured Darlene, he was uncomfortable in a fancy restaurant . "How about I order for you", you can trust me ", she smiled at him. "Thanks", Dan replied.

They all ordered then made small talk about their upcoming plans while at the park.

Trixie chatted excitedly about trying the thrill rides, she glanced down at the mirrored table and saw the waiter looking at them. She lowered her voice but couldn't shake off the feeling he'd been listening to what they'd said.

The delicious meals were delivered quickly and they all got down to the serious business of eating.

Dan found his eyes feeling heavy not long after finishing his meal. He didn't say anything though as he didn't want to spoil the others night. Trixie though noticed their friend become increasingly quieter. "As much as I'd love to try the deserts", she stated diplomatically, I feel really full after all that". In fact I'm rather sleepy, Trixie yawned. "Come on the nights still young", protested Darlene, "this place does dine and dance", he eyes wandered to Dan. Jim smiled over at Trixie , "having a dance would be fun Trix", he stated. Trixie kicked him under the table and discretely nodded toward Dan. Jim seemed to get the point immediately, "on the other hand it has been a busy day and we have a lot more time to enjoy ourselves."

Matt Wheeler and Roger Pettigrew studied the group trying to follow the forward and back of their conversation.

Dan suddenly desperately wanted to get out of the place before he fell asleep at the table. "Permission to be excused", he pleaded. Matt's eyes swung to him and he suddenly guessed the reason his children wanted to retire. "Why don't you all turn in early tonight", he suggested," Jim's right there are plenty more opportunities to enjoy the entertainment". The Bob whites all stood and bidding Darlene and the adults goodnight they walked out of the restaurant sticking close to Dan's side.

Darlene sighed in frustration, "I thought they'd be more fun than that", she protested. Matt turned to her, "they were worried about Dan", he stated, " he was only released from hospital a short time ago" Darlene's eyes rounded, "what was wrong with him", she blurted. Matt didn't feel like he could share that news with a total stranger so settled for, "he was just extremely ill and is still recovering. He does need lots of rest.

I think the others left so he wouldn't feel embarrassed."

Darlene nodded soberly .

Dan fell asleep moments after he'd taken off his costume. Mart pulled a sheet over this friend and set about tidying the room up.

It was dark when Dan awoke. Looking over at the clock he saw it was 1 am. One of the disadvantages of falling to sleep early was that he usually woke in the early hours of the morning. Dan got out of bed and retrieved his photo album from a desk drawer.

Then he silently padded out onto the balcony where he could look at the album without disturbing Mart.

While Dan looked at photos in another Hotel room Charles and Harry sat down together to plan. "I heard everything those brats discussed", Charlie told Harry. "So I know their plans for tomorrow. The trick will be trying to get the subject on his own".

"Yeah then getting away quickly before we get caught", Harry stated. "Come on Harry how could this possibly be linked to us".

"They'll probably call in the feds or something Charlie", Harry reminded him nervously. "So, let them, as I said they'll have no evidence to link it with us. Be cool Harry it'll all work out.", Charlie reassured his friend.

Harry nodded still nervous but knowing he couldn't back out of the plan.

"This kid won't cause us any problems, will he", Harry asked. "He doesn't look the type to cause problems "., Charlie laughed. "So we just wait then", Harry remarked sleepily. "Yeah just wait for him to be all alone", Charlie smiled.

Dan seemed to guess the moment he was no longer alone. He snapped the album shut to look into Mart's eyes. "I'm just….,Dan sighed. Mart sat down on a chair opposite looking into his friends eyes. It was only then Dan realized they were wet with tears.

"This is kind of embarrassing", Dan stated. "Why, Mart replied," because your supposed to be some macho ex gang member who keeps their emotions locked behind a tough face." "Yeah, Dan replied softly. "That's not who you are Dan and I don't think, he nodded toward the album, "it's who you were either".

"No", acknowledged Dan. He looked at Mart and before he even knew what he was doing he was opening the album. "This was my mother", he told Mart pointing out a photo of a lovely redhead, holding a younger Dan. Mart looked at the photo and saw a very attractive woman with sparkling blue eyes. "She really does look like Regan", Mart remarked. Dan flicked pages again showing a photo of a much younger Patty Regan with a very young red haired boy. "That was them together in the orphanage; it was the last time Uncle Bill saw her before she ran off to marry my father." Mart saw a photo of a young man who looked a lot like Dan did now. "That was him", Mart asked tapping the photo. "Yes, I don't really remember him that well", Dan sighed.

"It must have been hard for your mother to raise you alone", Mart stated. "She had lots of friends", was all Dan said in response. Mart looked at the photos on the page realizing they were all ones of an earlier time. "Do you have recent ones too", he asked. "Yes, I'm just not up to looking at those yet", Dan admitted. He lowered his eyes, "I saw it happen Mart, I was just walking along, when I saw this trucks load fall on a car. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized whose car it was."

Dan's eyes were far away. Mart didn't know what to say , he imagined how horrible he'd feel if he saw his mother die. "Dan that must have been terrible", he squeezed his friends hand. "Yeah, just when you are feeling good about the future, that there is something to look forward to, something comes along and rips it away." Dan didn't sound sad just resigned, like he'd given up on tears awhile ago.

"I think Regan and Mr Maypenny are happy to have found you, as are the Bob Whites"

Mart said the only thing he could think of. "Thanks Mart", acknowledged Dan.

"I just miss them both", Dan stated softly looking at the album.

Mart sat beside his friend awhile not talking but just offering support by being there.

Then Dan announced he was sleepy again so they both retired to their beds.

"Thanks for sharing that with me", Mart smiled at Dan, "I know it probably wasn't easy". Dan nodded, "thanks for listening", he replied.

Mart rolled over closed his eyes and feel instantly back to sleep. Dan however remained awake photo album nestled into his hands. He flipped the photo open right to the end and looked at the last photo, " I miss you both", he whispered again as he stroked the page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- the snatch**

"Is Dan alright this morning", asked Brian when Mart came to breakfast alone.

"He was feeling a little emotional last night and I think had trouble sleeping. I left him in bed", Mart replied. "Maybe he should have stayed at home", Jim ventured, he's still not 100%. "No I think it is actually helping him being with us. I think he'll go home and be able to talk about things he might have kept bottled up", Mart told Jim.

Brian smiled, "You know I'm proud of you Mart" Brian said with a smile, "you sounded so grown up and mature, it's evident you've helped Dan a lot".

"Yeah I'm proud of you too", Di leaned over and looked at Mart violet eyes sparkling.

"Yuck you guys mushys over breakfast", stated Dan who'd crept up behind them and planted himself in a chair. "You'd be like that if Darlene was here", Honey teased.

"Not if her father was watching me ",Dan declared with a smile.

"So guys, interrupted Trixie, what are we going to do today. "The roller coaster", stated Mart with a grin. "Im' game, Trix stated not wanting to be outdone by her brother. "Count me out", Di said firmly, "I 'm going to try out some of the more sedate rides." "Well why don't I go with Mart and Trixie, Jim stated, "then the 4 of you can either try more sedate rides or something else. "The tunnel of love needs a test", interrupted Darlene as she joined the group. Trixie felt a little peeved at the older girls interruption . It was evident Darlene had her sights on Dan, but Trixie wasn't sure of her motives. She was about to say something scathing when she got firmly kicked under the table by Jim who'd been watching her and recognized the storm signs. "Well Honey, Di we could join Darlene and Dan in testing the quieter rides then meet up with the others for lunch. That's if they want lunch after that coster", Brian remarked also recognizing the signs and jumping in with a suggestion.

Everyone agreed that was a good idea and the groups split up.

"We're never going to get him alone, Charlie" moaned Harry as he watched the group.

"Just wait for the right opportunity Harry", Charles reassured his friend.

The quieter rides were a lot of fun and Dan found himself feeling content for the first time in ages. "How about that tunnel of love now", hinted Darlene as she held tight to his arm. "Alright", agreed Brian. Darlene looked at Brian , Honey and Di ,she didn't want them anywhere near. "Why don't you three try that ride", she suggested sweetly.

Brian looked at Dan and hoped he could actually handle this teen age girl without getting himself in trouble. Still he had to also trust Dan wouldn't want to annoy Mr Pettigrew . "Fine", he stated, "have fun you two".

Darlene grinned and waited until the threesome had entered the other ride before dragging Dan into one of the heart shaped boats. "This is going to be wonderful", she announced snuggling close to Dan. Dan just felt uncomfortably hot and hoped he wasn't getting in over his head.

He kept his eyes firmly on the sights of the tunnel, "It's a little boring", he remarked looking at all the hearts and flowers featured on the shore.

"You're not supposed to be looking at the scenery", Darlene accused, taking hold of Dan's face and turning it around so it was inches from her own.

"I heard some interesting things about you", she told Dan flitting her eyes brows at him. "Oh like what", Dan had a fair idea exactly what she'd heard but just wanted to be certain. "Well my dad was told by Mr Wheeler that you used to be in a gang.", Darlene looked him squarely in the eye. "Yes", Dan acknowledged

. Darlene grinned, "naturally Dad thinks I should stay away from you", Darlene leaned closer. An attractive blonde was leaning over him and he should be eager to feel her kiss but what Dan felt was anger. "So I am some type of experiment to see what it's like with a bad boy", he asked Darlene. "You're cute", she stated, "interesting and yes I do want to know what' it's like to kiss a bad boy".

Darlene pressed her lips firmly against Dan's then backed off when she got no response, "come on or aren't you attracted to good girls", she taunted flirting with Dan. "If you were a good girl you wouldn't be doing this", Dan replied firmly backing away from Darlene. "I could tell my Dad you took advantage of me", Darlene stated with an almost menace in her tone. "Really", Dan pointed up to a security camera," he'd see for himself where the truth lies". Darlene sighed, "alright, she conceded I was just testing.' "You shouldn't play games Darlene", Dan told her seriously, it might have backfired on you". Darlene touched his face, "games are fun, honey and I'm sure I can think up so more". "Well I'm not interested in playing Darlene", Dan told her. "Oh really", Darlene smiled at him, "You're interested I can tell, so who's playing with who". She put her lips to his once more. Dan pulled away and grabbed the hand brake, "I've had enough Darlene it was a mistake to ever come in here with you." He stood up and jumped over the moat then made his way out of the ride. Darlene watched him go with a smile. It was fun playing this type of game and Dan would be back for round two, she was sure of that.

Three almost green tinged Bob Whites, stood looking up at the ride they'd just exited.

"So much for seconds", complained Mart sinking to the ground, "ohh my stomach".

"My head", complained Jim. Trixie just stayed still trying to calm her stomach which was flip flopping about.

"Let's slowly make our way toward the others", suggested Jim. All three Bob whites stiffly walked forward.

"Look at you all "Brian remarked shaking his head at Trixie, Jim and Mart.

"They wanted to have another go", Jim complained. Di and Honey giggled glad they hadn't been on the coaster. Trixie scanned the others who looked happy

, "isn't Dan finished with the tunnel of love yet", she asked. At that very moment Darlene's loveheart shaped vehicle appeared out of the tunnel, The Bob whites traded glances,

"Where's Dan", they all asked. Darlene shrugged, "I don't think he liked the ride".

The others glared at the girl, "He's probably gone back to the hotel", Jim stated.

Why don't I go look there. "You guys stay here in case he turns up".

They agreed and Jim quickly raced back to the hotel.

Two pairs of eyes watched the park from their location.

"Charlie our subject is all alone", Harry stated. "So he is Harry, let's go get him".

Jim found an angry looking Dan stalking toward the main entrance of the Hotel.

"What's wrong", he asked his friend. "Just Darlene wanting to play games with the bad boy", Dan muttered. Jim was secretly relieved Dan had not played whatever game Darlene had been into.

"Forget about her Dan, just enjoy being with us", Jim advised. Dan stopped, "yeah you're right, he admitted," she's probably laughing about how I reacted.".

Jim nodded "I think we might not be too keen on lunch yet", he stated," that roller coaster was a little to wild for my taste, but I had to keep on eye on Trix and Mart.

Dan grinned, "The burden of being older", he remarked.

"Yeah," Jim acknowledged. "Now we're here, he continued, "let's pick up our jackets for later".

" Both of us don't need to go into the room", Dan stated. "You wait for me and I'll grab our jackets". "okay, luckily the others remembered theirs or you'd be carrying a pile", Jim stated. He handed Dan his key and watched as he made his way down the corridor.

Dan put his key into Jim's room and entered. He was just walking toward the closet when he got grabbed around the waist and a dark sack was placed over his head.

"Hold him" he heard as a second pair of arms joined the first.

Dan began to panic as the arms began to drag him backward. His voice was muffled by the sack. Determined to get away Dan dredged into his mind for some of the actions he'd remembered from the streets. He lashed out with his leg, kicking one of the legs behind him, "Little spitfire", complained a voice. Dan aimed for that voice with his head and firmly butted hard. "Oow", he heard then one of the arms let him go. "Grab him idiot", remarked that voice again. Dan flew at the voice and knocked into one of his assailants. The other one though grabbed tight. "Tie his arms", Dan heard. He felt his arms being pulled back and began to struggle. One of the assailants sat firmly on top of him and Dan realized he'd lost.

Jim was wondering what on earth was taking Dan so long. He checked his watch then made his way up the corridor toward their room. He'd just round the corner when he saw the back of two men dragging a third figure from a room. "Hey stop", he yelled.

The sluggish Dan took that moment to struggle again and managed to pull himself away. "Let him go", one voice suggested. The two assailants pushed Dan hard toward the floor then took off running.

Jim raced to the fallen figure and took off the sack. He was shocked to find a shaking Dan. 'Easy", he said to his friend. Jim saw a maid entering one of the rooms further up. "We need some help", he yelled.

Minutes later the scene was one of anxious adults and teens as Mr Wheeler sat beside Dan on a bed and Mr Pettigrew talked to the authorities on the phone.

"They'll be here in a bout ten minutes", he told the Bobwhites. "They said they'd bring a doctor", Roger Pettigrew concluded casting a look over a Dan.

"Are you hurt Daniel", Matt Wheeler asked gently. Dan just lay on the bed shaking.

"It's okay Dan", Honey reached out and grabbed her friends hand firmly clasping it in her own. Trixie held Dan's other hand softly caressing his palm.

"What happened Jim", Matt wheeler demanded. "All I saw was two guys trying to drag off this hooded figure. I only realized it was Dan when I removed the hood".

"Did you get a good look at them", Roger Pettigrew asked. "Not really, mainly only their backs.", Jim responded.

Roger Pettigrew paced angrily, "This is intolerable, an attempted abduction in our park" I'm so sorry Matt I will investigate thoroughly".

Matt Wheeler looked over at his colleague. "My main concern at this moment is Dan and making sure he's not injured. Perhaps we should have just taken him into the ER." "No", Dan stated hoarsely. Matt shook his head but understood why Dan didn't want to go to the hospital.

A knock sounded on the door and Roger Pettigrew moved to open it. Three figures, two men and a woman entered . One man and the woman flashed badges, "federal agents, Jason Hawkins and Fiona Lester", the two stated. The third man who they hadn't introduced approached Dan. "I'm Doctor Terrance", he stated." I'm just here to check on our victim." "His name is Dan", Trixie interrupted fiercely. The doctor looked a little startled, "Alright then Dan, now ladies, move back a little and let me look at him", the doctor requested.

"We were notified because there have been two other kidnappings in the area", Agent Hawkins told them. "Possibly this one is connected and our kidnapper made a slip up. This may be the break we need to catch the guy."

"There were two of them, Jim told her, "but I didn't get a good look at either guy".

"Then we may be relying on your friend", Fiona Lester stated looking back at Dan who was trying to wiggle away from the doctor.

"Who's in charge of this teen", requested Dr Terrance. "I suppose that would be me", Mr Wheeler told him, 'why". "Well this young man is obviously a little traumatized and I need to examine him. If I give him a low dose sedative it should relax him somewhat but not drug him enough so he can't talk to us", the doctor explained.

"Is that totally necessary ", Matt Wheeler protested, "he's already been through an ordeal.

The doctor looked at the federal agents, "Sir", replied Agent Hawkins, "We have other agents rounding up all the staff and searching the park. But our assailants could be long gone. Either way getting any information will hopefully lead to their capture before they can try anything else".

Matt Wheeler looked at the other Bob Whites then at Dan who had his eyes closed and was still trembling. "Alright", he agreed .

Dr Terrance got out a syringe drew up some medication . He gently swapped Dan's arm and told him he was injecting him. Dan made no reply trying not to flinch when the needle went in.

Within moments he felt still aware though kind of spacy. "Right, Dan is it", Fiona sat beside him on the bed. "Daniel Mangan, that's his full name", Trixie interposed slipping closer to her friend. The agent shifted her dark brown eyes to Trixie, 'We don't need all these spectators", she stated. Trixie frowned, "he's our friend", she protested, 'he'd like it if we stayed."

The agent smiled, "fine, little girl, but don't get in my way". Trixie scowled at the agent address of 'little girl'.

Doctor Terrance gently removed Dan's shirt and the Bob whites gasped at the clear imprint of red finger marks on Dan's arms. "I'll do a swab to see if we can get any tissue from the assailants", the doctor stated getting out a tube from his bag.

"Now Daniel can you tell us what happened", Agent Lester requested.

Dan kept his eyes closed not watching what the doctor was doing to him. "I was going to collect two jackets. I'd entered Jims room and was just going to the closet when someone jumped me.", Dan stated .

"Did you see who jumped you", Fiona asked. "No and they had a hood on my head very quickly. I could tell there were two of them though." Dan replied.

"Any impressions about them Daniel, size, height, anything you can tell us, "Agent Hawkins prompted.

"Both were taller, I could tell when they grabbed me. One had this husky type of voice." Dan recalled. "So they spoke", Fiona Lester remarked. "Yeah I don't think they expected me to fight back", Dan remarked grimly.

"Okay so we get a suspect you may be able to do a voice recognition", Fiona stated hopefully.

"Right so now we need a motive" Jason Hawkins stated. "How rich are your parents Daniel", he asked. "Dan's an orphan" Mr Wheeler interposed, " he lives with his Uncle who's my groom. He doesn't have a lot of money though I dearsay he'd give all he had to get Dan back."

"Hmm well usually kidnappings are related to money or something personal", Fiona told them.

She tapped her fingers on the table. "This is not your room", she suddenly remarked.

"No, it's the room I share with Brian Belden", Jim told her. "Dan and Mart are actually next door, Dan was to get my jacket first then go into his own room for his".

The agents looked at each other. "What's your name son", Jason asked. "James Frayne", Matt responded he's my son.

Matt then paled, "I've got money", he stated shakily. "So it may be that the assailants we're in this room already waiting for your son to enter alone. Then they were going to jump him. Unfortunately they didn't count on the fact Daniel came into the room", Jason Hawkins stated speculatively.

"Mistaken identity", Matt repeated. He looked over at Jim and Honey "we are leaving here straight away", he told them. Agent Lester, put out a hand, "don't be so rash Mr Wheeler, "if you leave now you could just open yourself up to another attempt at a different time. Let us try and get these people now then you'll never have to deal with them again".

Matt Wheeler looked at the agent, "it's my family your talking about ", he told them firmly, "I won't put my son or daughter in any danger,". "We'll keep some agents in the park Mr Wheeler and they'll be watching every move your family makes. If these assailants are still around and try to make a move we'll catch them", Agent Lester stated bluntly.

Matt Wheeler looked over at Jim and Honey, "Well do you want to stay or go home", he asked. Jim regarded his sister solemnly then his eyes wandered to Dan, "it wasn't me who got hurt by today's attempt" , he reminded them. "I do want these guys to be held accountable for what they did to Dan. If it's better and safer for us to catch them now, then go for it". We can all stay together which would limit their opportunities".

"Yes and I'll make sure I stay with you rather than attend to my own work", Matt Wheeler vowed. "How about you Honey", Matt's eyes swung to his daughter.

"I'll stay", Honey stated," I want these guys caught". "Dan is it alright with you", Trixie asked hoping he'd say yes. "Sure, though I don't know what Uncle Bill will say when you call him", Dan knew his Uncle would have to be told.

"Why don't we take care of that", Fiona stated, "If you give us the Uncles phone number we'll call him.". Matt Wheeler wrote the number out on a piece of paper secretly grateful he didn't have to talk to the sometimes difficult Regan.

"There is some skin tissue to analyze but it'll take awhile to get any results. Plus it won't do you any good unless the perps on record ", the doctor told the agents". He's got bruises and minor tissue damage but apart from that physically he's fine."

"I think at least one of them will sport some bruises", Dan muttered groggily as he felt himself being pulled toward sleep. "Good, maybe that will narrow down the suspects. Keep an eye out for bruising or cuts and seek an explanation for injuries. Interview all the staff and get alibi's for the time of the attempt", Fiona told her colleague.

"You can all carry on your normal business", agent Hawkins told Mr Pettigrew and Mr Wheeler, "if we need anything else we'll talk to you." I suggest you all stay here for the time being so not to be in the way while we interview the staff. If we have any likely suspects we'll come and get Daniel."

The agents went out of the door. Matt Wheeler turned to the Bob Whites. "I'll order some lunch and we'll eat it here." Matt fixed his eyes to Trixie and kept them there, 'young lady, this is not some exciting event you need to investigate . I suggest you enjoy your time at the park and leave any investigation to the experts."

"Yes Mr Wheeler," responded Trixie soberly. "Good", the millionaire acknowledged.

"We can take some time to write our essays on Sleepyside while we wait for Dan to wake up", Brian stated.

Mr Wheeler nodded at them and moved himself across the room where he took up writing on some documents.

Trixie sighed, "real federal agents and we don't get to see them in action", she grumped. "Dad's right Trix this is serious, Jim told her. "What were those guys planning to do with Dan once they found out he wasn't who they wanted."

"They might have just let him go", Trixie countered. "Yes and then again they might not. Even if they'd left him somewhere alive Dan would have been without his medication and that could have had serious effects on his life", Jim wanted to let Trixie know this was not something she should be involved in.

"Alright I know", Trixie felt herself close to tears. Jim usually supported her but now he was there clipping her wings firmly. "Jim", Honey admonished , "Trixie had nothing to do with this". Jim nodded , his accusations at Trixie came from guilt over the fact Dan had been grabbed when they actually wanted him.

"Lets just do our work", Trixie suggested pulling Honey and Di over to a quiet corner of the room and getting out their essays. "Here's my essay", Di placed hers in front of the girls. "Good well use them as props", Trixie whispered. "Props", Honey and Di repeated. "Yeah so we can talk about the attempted abduction without the boys interfering", Trixie told them. "Trix, you promised Dad", Honey told her. "Yes I know but all we are going to do is talk. "The agents seem to think that someone was waiting in Jims room. But isn't that kind of unlikely. You could hide in there a very long time without Jim turning up alone", Trixie stated.

"So", Di whispered, "that means what". "Well whoever did this must have had some idea of our movements. Jim left the group to find Dan but nobody knew Dan was gone until Darlene came out of the tunnel alone". Trixie remarked. "What does that mean", Honey asked. "Someone was watching us, waiting for the moment Jim went off by himself". It means basically that whoever did this must have been in the park and be able to watch us anonymously, like a park employee", Trixie stated firmly.

"It has to be someone working in the park", Fiona told her colleague," an outsider wouldn't know what was going on." "True", admitted Agent Hawkins, "so we look for an employee who's missing. After a failed attempt they won't hang around in fear that Daniel may ID them." "Only if they're dumb, countered Fiona." A smart person might stick around and count on the fact we don't have firm evidence."

The two walked through the park. "Do you think this is linked to the others", Jason Hawkins asked. "At the beginning maybe but now I'm not so sure. Wheeler has two children the girl and the boy. Wouldn't it have been simpler to go after the girl. She would be less likely to fight back", Fiona pointed out. "Yes, but maybe it was just an opportunity thing, the boy was alone, she wasn't", Jason stated

"Yes but they could have waited", Fiona remarked. Jason frowned, "you aren't thinking that they were after the Mangan kid after all". Why would they bother, a poor orphan", Lester sounded skeptical. "Yes, you're probably right and it was the Wheeler kid, still let's check them all out and see if we can dig anything up", Fiona stated.

"Now look what's happened", Harry nursed his hand carefully conscious of the bruises and scratches that travelled it's length. "You said he wouldn't be any trouble", Harry accused.

"There's always an element of risk when you grab someone. He was quite feisty but we would have had him if that other brat hadn't showed up", Charlie ground his teeth together . "So what do we do now, the authorities are bound to show up". Harry began to pace. "Yeah and they'd take one look at you and arrest us both. You need to act cool Harry. We can alibi each other for the time of the kidnapping plus think up a way of explaining those bruises, " then when it's all calmed down we can try again", Charlie announced calmly. "Try again are you mad Charlie, Harry gaped at his friend. "No, but do you want to tell the boss we missed our target, Charlie looked nervous just talking about that prospect. "We could take the money and run", suggested Harry. 'Yeah and end up dead, there isn't anywhere we could hide that he won't find us", Charlie stated in a resigned voice. "Why did we get into this", Harry asked. "For the money pal and now we have a sizable portion of it we have to carry out the plan. Why do you think he gives a down payment, it binds us to him. Once you take his money there is no escape", Charlie explained to his friend. "We could turn evidence against him", Harry suggested. "What evidence Harry, we don't know who he is or even where he is hiding. He always wears those dark glasses and I reckon that hair of his is a wig. " Plus if you cross him you are dead for sure. The only way to recover from this is to snatch the kid, give him what he wants.", Charlie grabbed hold of his friend. "Are you going along or do I have to tell him you are chickening out on the deal", he asked fiercely . "You wouldn't, I'm your friend", Harry was genuinely afraid. "Yeah, I am but I also care about my own life. If you go down you'll take me with you", Charlie muttered. "Alright", Harry held up his hands in surrender. "I'll go along. Good now lets arrange something to explain those bruises.", Charlie pulled Harry away.

The two walked over to one of the rides where a couple of other guys were gathered, they looked like they were having a problem.

"What's up, asked Charlie. "Damn mechanism is jammed, if we don't fix it by the time those kids come around for the test we'll be in trouble", replied Gary.

"We could help", Charlie offered. Charlie and Harry walked over to the ride and began fiddling with the mechanical workings. "Give me your hand", Charlie told his friend. Harry didn't really think about why his friend wanted his hand he just stretched it out. Charlie then jammed it into the mechanism. Harry screamed and the others rushed forward in time to see Charlie firmly holding Harry's bleeding hand and wrist. "We'll take him down to the ER", informed one of the others. Harry looked shocked, but Charlie had done him a favour, now nobody would question how he got marks on his hands.

Mr Pettigrew rang the direct number of Jonathan Harris, his boss needed to know about today's incident at the park. All he got though was a ringing phone which was strange as Jonathan had not said he was going anywhere. Roger rang through to the switchboard, "Its Mr Pettigrew here," I've been trying to locate Mr Harris but he'd not answering." He went out sir several hours ago", the secretary replied. "Out where", Roger inquired. "He didn't say sir", was the reply. "Well when will he be back", Roger asked. "Don't know sir and he didn't leave a number where he can be reached", the secretary continued. "well I need to get in contact ASAP. If you here from him tell him to call me at the park straight away, it is very important", Roger stated firmly.

Yes sir" the secretary replied. Roger put the phone down feeling frustrated, he really did need to talk to Jonathan about what had happened in the park today. Once gossip got out about todays incident the press would swarm over the park and be chomping on Jonathans heels eager for an exclusive. It was much better to warn Jonathan than to have him only find out when a reporter paid him a call.

Since he couldn't contact Jonathan Roger would just have to make sure the rest of the Bob Whites visit to the park went smoothly.

Dan woke after about 2 hours of sedative induced sleep. He joined the rest of the Bob Whites for a late lunch. They were all just finishing when the federal agents re entered the room. They made a beeline straight for Dan. "we have all the park employees rounded up and have been questioning them. But we figure this may go faster if you come and listen to them talk, see if you can identify your assailants", Agent Lester suggested . Dan felt nervous at the prospect but guessed he was supposed to say Yes to the request. "I'll come with you Daniel", Mr Wheeler offered. "Thanks, Dan responded in relief, "I guess I'll do it then".

The two federal agents stuck Dan in a room where he could see the various park staff members but they could not see him. After over 1 hour of seeing and listening to people Dan couldn't identify his abductors. "I'm sorry", he apologized, 'but I did only hear a few words". "Its alright Daniel, give it some thought, time and if anything occurs to you ,even the slightest detail please contact us", Fiona reassured him.

"I will", Dan responded.

He headed back to the Hotel with Matt Wheeler and re joined the Bob Whites who were planning that evenings entertainment. "If we are staying then we need to take our minds off the days events", Roger Pettigrew informed then

"So are going to have a talent show". "Most of the park employees have skills in singing, dancing or playing instruments and we thought you'd like to hear them". "That sounds great", Jim replied with a smile.

"Good I'll round up all those who'd like to enter", Mr Pettigrew told them.

The Bob whites continued work on their essays while they waited. "Dan do you need any help", Brian asked looking over at his friend who was writing furiously.

"No, I think I have it under control", Dan responded covering the paper so Brian couldn't see what he'd written. Brain grinned, "Ah you're keeping it quiet what you've written", he stated. Dan shrugged, 'It's probably not that good but I just want to do the work on my own", he stated. "It also takes my mind of other stuff", Dan replied with a grimace. Brian nodded. "Do you need any pain killers for those bruises", he asked. Dan shook his head, "No, I think I'll be okay", he attempted a smile.

Brian looked at him speculatively and decided reaction about today's events would probably set in later.

Later they all dressed casually and with Matt Wheeler glued to their sides they made their way to one of the Hotels conference rooms for the talent show.

Roger Pettigrew was the MC and introduced all the acts. Darlene was there as well though Dan made a point of sitting well away from her. She gave him this knowing smile and Dan wondered if ignoring her wasn't playing into her hands.

Mr Pettigrew introduced the first act and they all settled down to watch.

There were ventriloquists, singers, dancers ,jugglers and comedians and the Bob White found the stress of the day flittering away as they watched the show.

"My favourite has got to be that singer", Honey told them, 'what a lovely voice.

"Thanks", came the response as the blonde singer joined their table. "It's hard to get started in this business but I'm hoping this job may be the stepping stone to bigger things."

Other entertainers left the stage and joined the table talking with the Bob Whites.

Mart seemed to be in a deep conversation with the comedian , while Di talked to the female juggler. Dan found himself not really wanting to join in the conversation. But it seemed that decision was taken out of his hands when a young man sat next to him.

"It's been a few years", the guy told Dan. Dan frowned that was a strange start to a conversation, "What has", he asked. "Since I saw you last, weren't you at the stadium", the guy enquired. Dan stared at the guy, "no", he said hastily, you must be thinking of someone else". David Foster studied Dan intently, "It was a few years ago, but I could have sworn you were the young man being trained by…"

"It wasn't me okay", Dan interrupted seeing David's eyes widen at his harsh response.

"Alright", David put up his hands, "so I was mistaken , sorry"

He got up and moved away sitting himself next to Darlene Pettigrew, she evaluated him intently, "It seems like you annoyed my friend", she stated. 'Yeah case of mistaken identity", David replied. "Well I pays not to annoy him, he used to be in a NY street gang, he probably knows some good moves", Darlene", smiled sweetly at David. "Well I really did get the wrong guy then", David shook his head. He was good with faces and could have sworn that was the same young man he'd seen a few years ago.

Darlene leaned closer to David keeping one eye on Dan and his reaction to her being so close. David saw the direction of Darlene's gaze and shook his head, "he's welcome to you babe", he stated softly. He got up and walked away from the table only to be stopped by Mart who'd witnessed the scene with Dan. "look my friend is a little edgy after today", he explained weakly, not really having any idea what the two had been talking about but just seeing Dan's tense body posture ". David shrugged, "I'm not going to create a scene", he told Mart. "I just thought I'd seen your friend before in New York". Though why I'd think an ex gang member was a champion I don't know" Mart shook his head, "Dan is from New York and was only in a gang because he'd lost his only parent in an accident", he defended. "He's trying to put things right. As for being a champion I'm sure he'd tell us something like that."

David acknowledged the truth of Marts words. "I guess he's just a look alike then" David admitted. Mart nodded. David left the hall and returned to his room. He rifled through a box under his bed coming up with a booklet for a championship he'd once attended.. He opened it and ran his finger down the names listed, there it was Daniel Mangan. Two people were unlikely to share the same name so the young ex gang member was the person he remembered.

So why deny who he was, David frowned , he supposed it wasn't any of his business.

So putting the booklet away he decided to forget about the whole thing.

Darlene approached him after David had left. He turned her large blue eyed gaze on Dan and despite himself he smiled at her."That guy is always looking at me Darlene told Dan." I don't like him and probably need a little protection", she moved closer to Dan. He looked at her smelling a lovely fragrant perfume, she seemed vulnerable and afraid. There was an urge to put his arms around her and he moved closer then he noticed the little smile of expectation, Dan jumped back, 'stop playing games Darlene, " he growled. Darlene looked surprised her lip quivering with unsuppressed tears, then she ran off toward her room. He thought about running after her but figured she might be waiting for him to do exactly that. So he let he go hoping her father wasn't going come looking for him later seeking an explanation for his daughters tears.

Dan only pretended to be listening to the rest of the show. He thought back to what David had said... "aren't you..", he 'd always been prepared for the day someone would ask that. So far though it had never happened and the Daniel Mangan who used to be had faded away, until today when David obviously remembered him. Hopefully Dan had dissuaded him enough that he wouldn't tell anyone else. Dan had no wish to talk about the past, the car accident had forever erased that path. He had to live for what was in his present now, there was no other choice. He turned back to the show now awaiting the moment it would all be over and he could close his eyes on this day. Tomorrow was another day and he could begin anew confident the feds were now looking after everyone in the park

Harry nursed his bruised hand and watched the Bob whites retire for the night.

"What do we do now", he asked Charlie. " Well I had being going to suggest we wait", lull them into a false sense of security, then act". But I spoke to the boss and he wants the target delivered right away". Harry looked nervous, "the park is full of feds", he stated. 'Yes but nobody will expect another attempt so soon and I have an idea," but", he looked over at the departing Darlene," I think we are going to need a little help carrying it out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Second attempt**

Trixie woke up the next day keen to start her own investigation. However when Roger Pettigrew and Matt Wheeler walked into the room her plans sunk, between them they planned to stay with the Bob whites the entire time.

Roger Pettigrew was there right now planning the rest of their day. "If we split into smaller groups with one adult to each group we could accomplish things faster". They did that with Dan, Darlene, Di and Mart with Mr Pettigrew and Jim, Honey, Brian and Trixie with Mr Wheeler.

"We'll meet up to compare notes at the restaurant later", Mr Pettigrew told them.

He took his group over to one of the rides "Dad can we at least go on the ride by ourselves", begged Darlene. "Nothing can happen if you stay right there".

She batted her eyes at her father. "Alright", he conceded I guess you are safe enough on a ride. I'll wait by the exit."

"Good", Darlene grabbed Dans hand. "Please, she asked, can you let me explain for the way I've acted toward you, we can talk on the ride.

Dan looked at her. He did genuinely like Darlene even though she was someone who played games with others. He supposed she couldn't do anything to him so agreed.

Di and Mart snuggled together in one of the ghost train wagons and Dan sat next to Darlene in another. Charlie smiled at them, "ready "he asked. "Yes", replied Darlene with a smile.

Charles had come to her after the talent ago suggesting a way a getting closer to Dan. Darlene was used to men going along with her, that Dan had stood up to her and seen behind her act hurt. She would have figured he was too young to be so wise.

Darlene found tears falling as she realized she actually liked Dan but now would have no chance of getting to know him better. Charles suggestion provided a perfect opportunity for an explanation and this time it'd be genuine. Darlene just hoped Dan would listen.

Charles had asked her to make sure her father was out of the way when they went on the ride and she had the perfect way to accomplish that.

Now she'd get to be with Dan alone on a ride and hopefully work things out.

Mart and Di's cart started first, then soon Dan and Darlene where disappearing inside the house. ". I guess it was moms fault", Darlene told Dan after a couple of minutes had passed. "She told me right in front of me that she didn't want me. Dad said I've been trying to find love ever since and looking in the wrong places. I do things to people hoping to make them like me then all I get is heartache. I just can't stop myself Dan." Dan looked over at Darlene and saw the tears in her eyes. At the talent show she'd tried to get his attention by trying to play him off against David. Dan knew that had been an act, now as he looked into her eyes he finally felt like he was seeing the real Darlene. He put one arm around her. "I blew it with you too", Darlene told Dan.

"Darlene be yourself", I think there's a very nice young lady in there somewhere. But you're too afraid of being hurt to show your true self. So you've become someone else", Dan replied wisely. Darlene gaped, she felt that Dan had just accurately described her,

"How'd you know that", she asked. "Because I've be doing it as well. I hid my true self behind a tough guy persona because I was too afraid to feel loss. It took almost dying to make we realize I actually wanted to live." Dan replied seriously. Darlene put her head on his shoulder, "all this time I was hoping to manipulate you into liking me and I could have just talked to you and it would have worked" Darlene sighed. "Yeah but it's not too late to make another start Darlene", Dan smiled at her. Darlene held his hand, "I'd like that Dan".

The ride lurched hard then, "What's happening ", Darlene asked as they stopped still.

"I think we've broken down Darlene", Dan replied. "What do we do", Darlene asked a little afraid or being locked in this dark tunnel. "I'm sure they'll have it fixed soon", Dan replied holding her hand tighter. "Sorry for the delay", came a voice over a hidden speaker, "we are currently experiencing technical difficulties please make your way out the emergency exits." Dan looked up and saw an illuminated exit sign, "Come on Darlene. He took her hand and they exited the cart. "it's pretty dark ",Darlene complained as she held Dan's hand. "Yeah I can only just see things", Dan followed the faint lights on the path in front of them. He let go of Darlene's hand as he held his hands out in front of him.. Suddenly those lights winked out and it was totally dark. "Dan", called Darlene stepping back and trying to see around her. "Darlene stand still", Dan requested as he prodded in front of him. He was sure Darlene was just a few steps away but when he moved forward all he felt was a wall. "Darlene", Dan shouted. All he got was silence.

Darlene was sure that wall hadn't been there before. "Hello, she yelled, "please help", it was dark and she was beginning to feel slightly panicked. Then she noticed a soft glow coming from behind her. Turning she saw the emergency lighting had come back on. She followed the path of the light until she finally found daylight then she ran crying into her fathers arms. Minutes later Mart and Diana joined her outside.

"Hold on a minute, where's Dan", demanded Mart. "Darlene stopped crying pointing back at the ride, "we got separated, he's still in there some where".

A short distance away Matt Wheeler was determined not to leave his son's or daughters side. "I coming on the ride with you", he firmly told them. "Dad, Honey rolled her eyes. 'What can happen on a ride". Matt Wheeler just crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not taking any chances on anyone trying to snatch you again Jim, or you Honey. Trixie frowned, "Honey", she muttered. "What", Honey turned to face her friend. 'It's just that it would be easier to snatch a girl, less likely to fight back", Trixie stated. Jim nodded admitting the truth of Trixie's words, Honey would have been the much easier target. "Maybe it was just opportunity", Matt Wheeler told Trixie. Trixie didn't look convinced. "Well they can't have been after Dan", Jim pointed out. He heard Trixie sigh, "I just can't seem to work it out", she admitted.

"Well let's just go on this ride" Jim told her taking her hand and pulling her toward the entrance. The young man in charge of the ride was just about to usher them on when his walkie talkie sprang to life. He picked it up and listened his face growing more concerned. "I'm afraid we'll have to delay the ride awhile."

"Why, whats wrong", Trixie demanded looking at his worried face. "The ride your other friends were on has broken down . It seems some people have got out but someone is trapped inside", the guy told them. Honey gasped. "Come on let's go', Trixie insisted as they made there way back to their friends.

Dan walked gingerly forward, "hello", he called out. In response he heard a soft chuckle, "We are a little more prepared this time", came a familiar voice. Dan swallowed nervously recognizing the voice of his abductor, "I thought you were after Jim", he stated trying vainly to see in the dark. "No, but it was good for us that they had those thoughts", came the reply.

Dan made a point of backing away from the voice. "What do you want", he asked hoping to keep the assailant talking long enough for help to reach him. "Just you", was the response, "Why", Dan asked, "I haven't done anything nor am I anyone important". 'I actually didn't ask I just get paid upon delivery", the chuckle sounded again. Dan backed up into something soft, his heart constricting when he realized it was a person. "I got him, Harry called as he grabbed Dan firmly. "Good the boss sent some drug so we can make it easier to subdue him", Charlie moved forward a torch held in his hand.

Dan struggled hard kicking out at the one holding him. "Oh no you don't", the second voice joined the first, slapping Dan and pulling him to the ground. "Jab him and lets get this over with", the first voice suggested . Dan struggled but could feel it was probably going to be a lost cause. "Let him go", the voice came out of nowhere, causing Charlie to stop the syringe inches from Dan. "I said let him go, NOW", Dan heard the soft kick of a trigger being pulled back. So did Charlie and Harry who quickly jumped up off their victim. "I suggest you start running gentlemen", came the voice again, "run to whoever you work for and say I won't let anything happen to this one". Dan heard the click again, "go now before I change my mind". Charlie and Harry got up and ran. "Shouldn't someone notify the authorities", Dan asked the shadowy figure he could hear but not see. " I dear say someone will take care of that", came the reply.

"Now young Daniel I suggest you go join your friends and perhaps think of a way of being sent home. You may been in further danger if you stay here and I may not be able to help you" , the voice sounded concerned. As much as Dan wanted to enjoy the rest of this time away he had to admit he'd had enough of this holiday and wanted to get home to his Uncle. He stood still thinking for a few minutes, until he remembered this man had used his name.

"Who are you and how did you know my name", Dan crept forward sure he was getting closer to the voice. "All you need to know is I'm a friend, now go".

Dan leapt forward into nothing. The lights came back on seconds later and he could hear people calling his name.

He felt tired and a little woozy as he followed the lights to the exit. "Dan", Brian was rushing forward and putting his arm around Dan to offer support. Trixie gasped at Dan who had rips on his shirt and blood running from a cut on his temple. "Daniel what happened", Matt Wheeler demanded. The horror of the attempt came back to Dan," they tried to grab me again", he stated shakily. Fiona and Jason came running up and overheard the last comment. "Who was it Daniel", Fiona demanded.

Dan hadn't really seen either of them. "I saw Harry and Charlie running out the back", piped up another worker. "Let's go talk to those two and demand an explanation."

Fiona looked over at Dan, "take him back to the Hotel and get that Doc back to look at him. "Then stay with him until we come", she instructed. The agents pulled out their weapons and departed .

Dan was supported back to his room where the doctor looked him over again, "Physically nothing too serious", he doctor told Mr Wheeler," but he's fairly shaken", he added unnecessarily. Dan looked rather pale ,"please can I just go home", he asked. Matt Wheeler nodded, " I was going to suggest that Daniel, I'll go see to getting the plane ready". He departed leaving Dan with his friends. "Why were those guys after you Dan", Trixie demanded sitting beside him on the bed. "Look I don't know okay", Dan grumped , he was tired, sore and more than a little upset and afraid after the days events.

"Leave him be Trixie", Brian told her seriously worriedly regarding his shaken friend.

"the feds are going to ask the same thing", Trixie stated. "And I'll have the same answer Trix," I don't know. All I can say is they were definitely after me", Dan replied.

Jason and Fiona ran through the park searching. Harry and Charlie fled fast aware they could easily have been identified. 'Who was that guy that saved that kid", Charlie demanded. "I don't know Charlie but he sure messed things for us. Now we have to go back and tell the boss we missed the target. He's not going to be happy", Harry replied solemnly. Charlie kept running thinking nervously about the 'boss'. "We still have his money maybe we can put it to good use", he told Harry. Harry turned and looked at his friend, he suppose their only chance now was to try and disappear. He turned back gasping as he realized they had come to the edge of the bank leading down to the huge man made lake. Unable to stop his momentum Charlie crashed into him knocking them both forward.

Fiona and Jason arrived minutes later stopping in horror at the scene before them, both young men floating lifelessly on the lake.

Making arrangement to have them fished out Jason stayed at the scene while Fiona returned to report the situation to HQ.

Trixie's brain whirled fast as she paced Dan's room. Why would someone want to abduct her friend. The two agents had said attempts were usually over money or something personal. Trixie doubted Dan had money hidden somewhere, so that left a personal reason. "Dan maybe it's got to do with your life in the city, Trixie stated, are you sure there's something you haven't told us".

"Trix", admonished Brian, "leave him alone."

Trixie frowned at her brother. "There isn't anything", Dan replied. But the answer lacked conviction and Trixie knew without a doubt that he was lying. If she could pick up on this fact then she was sure the Feds would as well. They would certainly press Dan for an answer. What he said might prove very interesting Trixie thought.

Dan saw Trixie's look and knew she had guessed he was lying. But he just couldn't tell her or anyone else. He braced himself for the questions that would surely come.

Fiona walked into the room minutes later regarding the jumpy looking Dan. "Did you catch them", Trixie demanded. Fiona looked briefly at her before turning back to Dan.

Both young men fell into the artificial lake. Unfortunately both had drowned before we got there.' The others gasped. "Now I suggest you all pack your things and start preparing to leave", Fiona's tone was firm. She looked at Dan for several seconds before leaving the room. Trixie's mouth hung open , they weren't going to question Dan, that was incredible.

Fiona walked back to where her colleague was checking over Harry and Charlie.

"Both of them look strong and healthy, Jason remarked." Plus both can swim, I checked the records." Fiona looked the young men over, "no marks", she concluded, so they weren't forced into the water". No but look, Jason pointed at the ground by the lake, One, two," he moved over, "three sets of footprints."

"So someone else was here", Fiona stated. "Whoever it was didn't help but just stood there". Jason nodded. "Well maybe young Daniel will have some answers for us. I'm surprised you're not busy grilling him. " Fiona sighed, "well I reported this whole thing to HQ and requested some help. Instead of getting extra agents we are to both back off the case. No questioning Daniel or anyone else." Jason's mouth hung open, "back off", he repeated, "why". Fiona shrugged, "There was no explanation, I just got told to obey or risk my job". Jason paced. "Make's you wonder about that kid", he mused. "Yes, Fiona admitted," but we can wonder all we like, just do nothing further.

Let him go home to that hick town. " "Surely whoever it is will try again", Jason remarked. "I did mention that Daniel may be in further danger." But it was stated that he should be safe at home.' Fiona frowned, "safe", she repeated.

Dan had a task to do before they returned home. He opened the photo album and carefully began to remove certain photos. He wasn't trying to hide certain facts he just couldn't face the questions that would come. This had nothing to do with today's events.

Roughly one hour later Dan was nestled in a blanket and heading for home. He could feel Trixie's speculative gaze bearing down on him. There was simply no way she would ever uncover anything Dan decided. The past was dead now and it could stay that way.

****************** ************* ******************* *************

Bill Regan had met them at the airport and worriedly hovered over his nephew.

"Uncle Bill just take me home", Dan requested. His Uncle nodded and arms firmly around Dan he deposited him in his own car.

Roger Pettigrew nervously exited the lift into Mr Harris's office. "The testing of my park had not gone well", Jonathan muttered. "No", returned Roger, "I did manage to find some local kids to test the park. But the attempted abduction then a drowning that won't look good.". "Well we'll have to lift our standards Roger. Fire whoever was responsible. I still want to park to become a success", Jonathan stated firmly. "I'll do my best to ensure it does Sir", replied Roger. "Good, now make sure you take care of that Mangan kids medical bill for his injuries", Jonathan told his employee." Yes Sir", replied Roger.

"Thank you, now I'll be expecting those entries for the essay competition to come in soon, bring them to me when they arrive", Jonathan requested.

"Yes Sir", Roger stated turning on his heel and returning to the elevator.

Jonathan Harris watched him go then opened his drawer and took a gun out. He walked over to his safe opened it and placed the weapon inside.

The days event had shaken him deeply. Walking to his draw he looked at the photo that nestled there, "Sorry I didn't expect that to happen", he told the photo.

"I can't do this, he thought, not place you in danger. Then he looked at the other photo of the smiling teens in their jackets. "You don't know, do you", he said to the photo.

"I have to put it right". Don't worry I'll do what I can to keep you safe."

He sat in his chair and studied the photos jumping as his phone rang.

"What do you think you are doing", came an angry voice. "What do you mean", he feigned lack of knowledge . "Someone tried to grab the Mangan kid in your park where he was there at your invitation. Stay away from him Jonathan, you know the rules. We will not intervene if something happens, this is on your head", click the phone was placed down.

Jonathan Harris felt chilled as he sat in his chair, this is on your head', that echoed through his brain. But now he'd began this he simply could not stop. He was breaking the rules .Yet Tthere were resources at his finger tips others knew nothing about.

Jonathan was now going to make use of those resources.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Walter", I'm going to need your help", he requested. Walter Maypenny braced himself, ever since that strange phone call months ago he'd been waiting for this man to call again. The man who knew about his past and who'd called in a favour from an old friend. "What is it that you need Jonathan", he asked.

The Bob whites eagerly crowded into the hall waiting for the announcement of the 5 essays chosen to represent Sleepyside in the essay competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen it was a hard decision as there were many excellent entries.", the mayorl told them. "However several stood out above the others and will represent our town in this competition, those essays were by, "Mr Harley Miller, Miss Freda Grey, Mr Peter Robbins, Miss Jemma Lawrence…

Mart looked disappointed and so did Trixie until… "last but not least Mr Daniel Mangan." The Bob Whites turned to Dan who looked stunned, they all gave him a hug, "wow Dan that must have been some essay", Brian congratulated.

"Yes I guess it was", Dan replied.

1 day later Jonathan Harris's desk was surrounded by essays. "I think you've set yourself a huge task", Roger stated soberly. "Yes but I want to read them myself, Jonathan told him. "As you wish sir, Roger turned to leave then suddenly remembered he had to tell his boss something else. "Oh Sir, they found him". Jonathan looked puzzled , "found who", he inquired. "That man you wanted us to locate", Roger replied. "Right thank you", Jonathan responded.

He turned back to the essays raising his eyebrows as he saw a familiar name amongst the essays. This was not part of his plan, Dan must have been chosen purely on merit.

Jonathan opened the folder and took out Dan's essay. He began to read, "the simple answer to why Sleepyside is a place that others should come is the people. They open their arms and hearts to anyone, to give people who may have had trials in their life a new beginning. There is heart here and warmth, a way of pulling together…."

Jonathan read on feeling tears begin to fall. Maybe he wouldn't have to rig the results of this competition after all.

The next day he announced Sleepyside had won the essay competition. The prize was to be the hosts of an international skating competition to be held in several months time. Competitors would come and practice and board in and around Sleepyside. In particular the US skating team and their Coach Karl Clarke would be residents of Sleepyside for the months leading up to the competition. Jonathan smiled, he still had a few things to work out but then his plan would be put into action.

.

Dan read the announcement in the paper. He watched as the others jumped about excitedly . Fate though was certainly cruel and life was playing a very mean trick on him. Making sure nobody was looking he tore the paper into pieces. He was going to have nothing to do with this competition. Stomping off through the preserve Dan yelled, "Why" loudly.

END of part 1


End file.
